Mobile Pathfinder Enile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850288 |no = 8309 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 160 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 72 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 8, 11, 12, 11, 12, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 112 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 6, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 15, 9, 12, 6, 8, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 10, 9, 10, 8, 9, 7, 6, 4, 3, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 97, 103, 109, 114 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 10, 7, 8, 6, 8, 5, 7, 3, 5, 3, 4, 2, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The investigation into the golden ship's unwelcome arrival yielded far more disturbing results than Enile had hoped for. It seemed that the battle-scarred craft had indeed come from the armada of their ancient enemy, the Dust-Yellow King, and from what they could tell, the insectile crew had been somehow reduced to ferocious fighting between each other in their last moments. Concerned, Enile called for a convocation of all the remaining family-faction commanders as soon as he could. But only three answered his call, with the Forshu and Greherd refusing to answer his messages. Despite his frustration, he immediately went to work on formulating a battle plan with the others. It was clear that the best strategy was a defensive one, stalling for time while obtaining more information on their plans and goals. Soon, the land around Orebus was churned and changed as they began reinforcing defensive emplacements while gathering as much resources as they could. It was only a matter of time before their deep-space sensors began showing the signs that the enemy's forces were returning in force, and soon their golden ships were descending from orbit into the atmosphere. As the battle raged in the heavens, Enile could only wonder why the invaders were scattered instead of fighting as a cohesive whole before setting them in his sights. Could they bleed? He was about to find out. |summon = Pathfinder present. Terrain and forces accounted for. Your orders? |fusion = Upgrades complete. Looking good...and we're in the green across the board. Well, time to get to work. |evolution = I didn't ask for this! But if someone has to lead us...then it might as well be me. |hp_base = 5870 |atk_base = 2770 |def_base = 1989 |rec_base = 2022 |hp_lord = 8385 |atk_lord = 3957 |def_lord = 2841 |rec_lord = 2888 |hp_anima = 9502 |rec_anima = 2590 |atk_breaker = 4255 |def_breaker = 2543 |def_guardian = 3139 |rec_guardian = 2739 |def_oracle = 2692 |rec_oracle = 3335 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Full Combat Perception |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts BC efficacy & 80% boost to Atk, Def when HP is over 50% |lsnote = 150% Crit & 50% efficacy |bb = Bodyshot: Center Mass |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, considerably boosts Light types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts light types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & boosts max HP |bbnote = 130% parameter boost for Light types, 60% Crit, 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage & 20% HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Limbshot: Slow Demise |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Light attack on single foe, considerably boosts Light types' Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts light types' critical hit rate for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 130% parameter boost for Light types, 60% Crit rate, 80% Def to Atk, 75% Crit damage & 120% self parameter boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Headshot: Certain Death |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light types' Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & high probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 350% Crit, 350% Atk for Light types, adds +3 hits to each hit count (120% extra damage, 220% total) & 80% revive chance |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = The Ace of Spades |esitem = |esdescription = 50% boost to Atk of Light types, greatly boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 40% boost to Atk, Def each turn (3 turns max, capping at 120%), boosts Light elemental damage for all allies & considerably raises normal hit amount in Guild Raid |esnote = 1% boost per 1% HP remaining, 3500 HP barrier & 25% elemental damage, adds +2 hits to each hit count |evofrom = 850287 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 35 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds considerable BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 4-7 BC |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's Atk boost relative to Def effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost. 90% Def to Atk total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost. 30% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Allows SBB's buff effects to last for additional turn |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill4_5_note = +10% boost. 140% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Light, Dark types for 2 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_7_note = +50% boost. 125% boost total |omniskill4_8_sp = 35 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds normal attack hits all foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Enile2 }}